ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrested Development (John Smith 10)
Story Robots with four spider legs and two spider arms are attacking in downtown Bellwood. The Squire robots use their arms to destroy several vehicles on the street, people running away. Billy: Have no fear, citizens! (The people turn, Billy flying down on his jetpack.) Billy Billions is here to save the day! Billy pulls out a blaster, getting ready to fire it. Then, it flies out of his hands, caught in magnetic waves as Lodestar catches it. Lodestar: This stuff is much too dangerous for little kids like yourself. Citizen: It’s John Smith! (The crowd cheers for him, Billy looking upset.) Billy: No, no, no! I’m going to save them! I’m Lodestar: Watch out! (Lodestar catches a Squire in a magnetic field, launching it away.) Step back, kid. Lodestar runs forward, the Squires coming at him. Billy: Oh no you don't! Lodestar releases magnetic pulse waves, catching all the Squires and lifting them into the air. He increases the intensity of it, causing the Squires to explode. Billy flies in, and is caught in the explosion wave, launching him on top of a building. The crowd cheers, and fangirls scream, as they charge him. Lodestar: Oh, man! Lodestar takes off flying, the fangirls disappointed. Billy sits up on the roof, grumbling. Billy: That was supposed to be my victory! I set those robots to attack so I could be the hero! Well, that is the last time he will one-up me! End Scene It’s early morning, as John leaves his house, in a running outfit. He takes off running, when fangirls appear out of nowhere, chasing him. Fangirl 1: There he is! Fangirl 2: That shirt is mine! Fangirl 3: I call a lock of his hair! John: Oh, for crying out loud! I hate this running gag. John uses air bending, increasing his speed to outrun the fangirls. He escapes, as he circles the block. Suddenly, a robot drops in front of him, causing him to come to a stop. John: What the? The robot resembles a giant red egg, with four spider legs coming up. The Stalker opens up slightly, revealing a flashing red light for an eye. Stalker attacks by jabbing with its legs, John dodging with ease. John raises his arm, squeezing it. Nothing happens, as Stalker fires a laser at him, causing him to flip backwards. John: Immune to metal bending? Much be a purified metal. Try this on for size! John stomps the ground, as the concrete from the sidewalk forms up around him, giving him concrete armor. He charges forward, Stalker firing lasers. He takes them, and punches Stalker, barely leaving a dent. Stalker fires a concentrated stream of water, John catching it by swirling his arms. He launches it back, doing no damage. He fires his concrete suit at it, Stalker knocking it aside. John: No earth or water bending. How about fire?! (John releases a flamethrower of fire, as Stalker shoots fire extinguisher foam, snuffing out the fire, and burying John.) Nope. (John spins, shaking the foam off. Stalker hits him with its leg, knocking John away.) Oh, man. Stalker prepares to fire a laser, when it is hit by energy arrows, it looking up. Elektra was standing down the road, firing more arrows. Stalker extends arms with mirrors on them, reflecting the arrows back at Elektra. Elektra dodges with ease, as she forms an energy blade, charging in. She swings at Stalker, it dodging and parrying with its spider leg. She’s pushed back, next to John. Elektra: It seems that everything on this planet is trying to kill you. John: Some more than others. Never this thing though. Stalker prepares to attack, when it's hit by electric energy blast, it falling over. John and Elektra see Billy standing behind it, blaster pointing at them now. Billy: I did it! I, Billy Billions, just saved the great John Smith! Elektra: No way a kid beat that thing. John: You were there the other day with the other robot attack. Billy: Yeah, that’s right! I am Bellwood’s number one hero! Not you! The fact that I beat this thing and you couldn’t, proves it once and for Stalker swats Billy away with its leg, knocking him to the ground and the blaster out of his hand. Stalker goes after Billy, Billy screaming as he flinches, arms over his head. Stalker then stops, malfunctioning. It falls over again, as Nanomech flies out. Nanomech: You were saying, kid? Billy: No, no, no! It’s not fair! I designed that thing to be defeated by my attack! Elektra: You designed it? You created a robot just to defeat?! Billy: Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to get a leg up on John Smith? But he keeps getting in the way! Elektra: You are a spoiled brat. You’re parents should’ve beat you when you were younger. Nanomech: That’s illegal nowadays. Elektra: Shame. It toughens kids up and turns them into warriors. (Nanomech reverts.) John: Few people these days become soldiers. Billy: And even fewer are super geniuses to the richest people in Bellwood. And what I want, I get! Mazuma! Mazuma, a robot in the design of a human with long blond hair in a ponytail appears. She punches at Elektra, who blocks it with ease, kicking back. Mazuma ducks and does a leg sweep, Elektra jumping over it. John charges in, Mazuma catching him and kicking him away. John fires mana disks, Mazuma dodging. She charges in, as Elektra goes in from behind. Mazuma jumps, as Billy turns the dial on his blaster, firing it. Elektra and John are hit, as the two de-age, becoming young children. Elektra: (In higher pitched voice) What did he do?! John: (In higher pitched voice) We got younger. (He looks as his baggy clothes.) And my clothes are too big. (Elektra presses a button, her armor tightening to her body.) Showoff. Billy: Ha! Now that you’re just a brat! Elektra: Like you. Billy: Like me, you (He stops, realizing what he said, being angry about it.) You are nothing now! (John glows, turning into Wildmutt, who has shrunk. Wildmutt growls at Billy, who looks surprised.) You’re not supposed to be able to do that. Wildmutt charges at Billy, who screams as he flies with his jetpack to dodge. Wildmutt jumps after him, when Mazuma kicks him out of the air, pinning her to the ground. Elektra fires energy shots at Mazuma, her turning to look at her. Mazuma throws Wildmutt at Elektra, knocking her over. Billy catches the Stalker in a tractor beam, and flies off with it, Mazuma close behind. Elektra: This is a total disgrace! I’m going to tear that robot’s head off! (Wildmutt reverts.) John: You weren’t even a warrior when you were this age. Elektra: Shut it! I’m still strong enough to knock you flat. John: Come on. He said he was rich, and his name was Billions. End Scene A bus pulls up in front of Billions’ Tower, with Captain Nemesis’ tower in the distance. John and Elektra get off the bus, walking towards the tower. John: (Eating a cookie) That nice old lady was right. This place is huge. Elektra: How can you accept such charity? Your manhood was insulted when she called you, “cutie face”. John: I’ve learned to deal with everything that happens passively. At the end of the day, I usually win, so any insults wash away. I can’t be an ill tempered hero with the universe watching my every movement. (He looks at the tower, then at Captain Nemesis’ tower.) Billy built his tower taller than Captain Nemesis. Elektra: I’m sure he’ll have all sorts of security. And it’s way too tall to climb, (She looks at her body in disappointment) in our current forms. John transforms into Crashhopper, lifting Elektra and putting her on his back. Elektra: What are you? Crashhopper: Hold on! Elektra holds on tight, as Crashhopper hops into the air, leaving a crater where he started. Crashhopper soars through the air, heading towards one of the top floors. He stops short, however, and starts falling. Crashhopper: Whoa! Elektra! Do something! The Proto-Tool points upwards, firing a hook cable, as a window breaks above them. The hook latches on inside the room, as Billy falls, screaming as he does. Crashhopper and Elektra stop falling, as Crashhopper reaches out, grabbing Billy with his foot. Billy: Let go of me! Crashhopper: Tell me what’s going on, or else I’ll consider it. You don’t have your jetpack on. The cable starts pulling them up, Elektra struggling to keep her grip. Elektra: Drop him already! You’re heavy enough for a giant bug. Billy: Don’t do that! Don’t do that! It was the Stalker! I was reprogramming it to resist Nanomech, when it went berserk on me. It attacked, and took over. It then threw me out. Crashhopper: Alright then. Here’s the deal. You revert us back to normal, and we’ll help you stop the Stalker. Billy: Deal! They arrive at the hole in the window, Crashhopper pulling them into the room. Crashhopper reverts, as the three walk towards the main factory room. Stalker is standing tall in the room, an army of Squire robots filling it. Mazuma is on the ground, broken and unmoving. John: The Squires are yours?! Elektra: He created a killer robot to try to take fame. You should’ve expected this. What’s the game plan? John: Billy, you take Elektra to find a way to shut that thing down. I’ll keep it busy. Elektra: Why do you always fight the army? (John transforms.) Slapstrike: Because they break easy. Slapstrike charges into the crowd, slapping several Squires, the robots being obliterated into fragments. The Squires charge through, as Slapstrike slaps through them all. He stops next to Mazuma, her body broken and her skin peeled off, revealing a robotic eye. Slapstrike keeps going, when Mazuma reaches and grabs his leg. Slapstrike: What? Mazuma: Protect, Master Billy. (She then deactivates, as she lets go.) Slapstrike: Loyal robot. (Missiles fly at Slapstrike, who slaps them out of the way, them exploding behind him. Stalker walks towards him.) Unlike this one. Elektra and Billy are traveling around the side of the room on a catwalk, as Squire robots attack. Elektra pulls out her Proto-Tool, which was almost too big for her. She spins it, it forming into a staff. She swings it, knocking several Squires off the catwalk. Slapstrike slaps Stalker, knocking it back but doing no damage. Stalker fires lasers, Slapstrike using is fins to block them, though he screams in pain. Slapstrike: Ow! OW! That hurts! This obviously won’t work. Slapstrike shifts to Sonic Boom, as he dashes around the room, dodging a laser. Stalker fires missiles after Sonic Boom, which follow him around the room. Sonic Boom jumps and curls into a ball, ramming Stalker, and causing the missiles to collide with it. The Stalker survives, as Sonic Boom starts running again. Stalker fires an adhesive liquid, which Sonic Boom runs through and gets caught in, unable to get out. Sonic Boom: Oh, man! Elektra and Billy are close to a control console, Elektra fending off Squires. She sees John trapped. Elektra: What is up with that robot? Billy: I used data from all the aliens John’s ever used, and programmed the Stalker to be impervious to all of them. Sonic Boom: Ever used? Since I’ve been here, anyway. But I bet you don’t know about some of my newest aliens. Sonic Boom turns into Molestache, which Stalker knocks into the air, freeing him from the adhesive. Molestache lands on Stalker’s back, extending his mustache, going over Stalker’s eye. Blind, it turns randomly, firing lasers everywhere. A containment unit is hit, Billy’s blaster sliding across the floor. Billy: Hold them off just a bit longer. Billy is typing on the console, as Elektra is being pushed down by a Squire, its blade arm almost to her throat. Elektra: Hurry! Billy keeps going, as he presses the enter key. All the robots power down, including the Stalker. It falls over, Molestache jumping off it. He extends his mustache, grabbing the blaster. Molestache: Got it! Elektra: Good. Billy: I did it! I saved the day! I saved John! Elektra slams her staff into the back of his head, knocking him out. Elektra kicks him, as Molestache comes up. Molestache: Was that really necessary? Elektra: He was getting on my nerves. End Scene Harangue: (On TV) And in continuing news, John Smith continues his reign of terror. His latest scheme, using a robot army to destroy the city, so he can miraculously save it. Billy Billions, one of Bellwood’s stark heroes, tried to intervene, and what does he get? He was arrested, and framed for John’s crimes! This can not be allowed to stand! John: Elektra, no! John is struggling to keep Elektra in one place, as she tries to blast the TV. Elektra: Let me blast him! John: It’s just a recording! He’s not actually in the TV! Elektra: Ugh! I don’t know how you take all these insults to your honor! You should challenge this man and John: Prove to himself that he’s right? No, it’s like I said before. At the end of the day, I still have a job to do. Insults or not. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Will Harangue (TV only) Villains *Billy Billions *Stalker *Squire Robots Aliens Used *Lodestar (first re-appearance) *Nanomech (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Crashhopper (first re-appearance) *Slapstrike (first re-appearance) *Sonic Boom (first re-appearance) *Molestache (first re-appearance) Trivia *This episode uses the Squire and Stalker, two villains from the canon series that hadn't been used up to this point. **This episode finally found a way to encorporate them in. *Elektra shows a hatred towards Harangue for insulting John's honor. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10